Of Cute Bartenders and Tacos
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Voldemort is gone and life sucks for Draco and his Slytherin friends. And it doesn't help that he's hopelessly in love with the one, the only, totally out of his league Harry Potter. SLASH. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

"So… taco anyone?" Lauren offered, holding up a taco she'd just finished making.

"Nah, I'm good," Pansy replied.

"Same," Blaise added. Even Greg wasn't hungry. Lauren just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what is up with you people? You never eat and when you do it's like, one lettuce leaf," Lauren said taking a bite out of her taco. She brushed a strand of her thick dark brown hair out of her face before taking another bite.

"C'mon people, I know you had like this whole war shebang and what not, but that's over and done with, have any of you even _tried_ to move on?"

"You try moving on when no one will let you," Pansy replied. "I mean God, they barely even let us take you in, they probably thought we were gonna rape and murder you or something." Lauren sighed, finishing off her taco. The war had ended almost a month ago, and since most of the death eaters were killed the wizarding world decided to dump all the blame on their surviving children. Yeah, they'd tried moving on, but no one would let them. They had to live among muggles to escape all the hate.

"Well, they're not here right now, no one except the people in this room are going to see you eat, just bloody eat already," Lauren said, quickly making another taco and shoving it in Pansy's face. Pansy took it, mostly just go get Lauren to shut up. The others slowly built their own tacos, trying to make them as small as possible.

"There, much better, now that everyone, _sans Draco_, has eaten." Lauren gave him a long stern glare.

"And what's up with you blondie?" she asked, staring him down.

"You know, you're like an overbearing mother sometimes," Draco noted.

"Shuddup gayboy," Lauren said. She had nothing wrong with gay people, she just liked calling Draco every name she could think of. Friendly fire, in a sense. Of course if anyone else even _dared_ to call him even a slightly derogatory name she would kill them in five seconds flat, only she could call him names. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Are you going back to the club tonight?" Lauren asked.

"Probably," Draco replied.

"Seriously though, why don't you just ask him out?"

"Ask who out?" Draco asked, trying to keep his face straight but a blush betrayed him.

"The guy that I totally know you're going to check out."

"What guy?"

"Oh come on Draco," Pansy said, "we all know you've got a crush on the bartender. Remember that time I went with you? You just sat in a corner and stared at him."

"Ooh, bartender huh?" Lauren cooed, "is he cute?"

"I think so," Pansy said, "I couldn't really get a good look at his face but the small crowd that seemed to follow him everywhere must have thought so. Draco was of course content at staring at the back of his head."

"Was not," Draco grumbled. For some reason teasing him always seemed to cheer his friends up. Or maybe it made them think, that just for a moment, everything was normal. Or as normal as things had ever been.

"Dude, I have got to check this guy out," Lauren said.

"No you don't," Draco said.

"Oh yes I do, as your friend it is my duty to check out any and all of your possible boyfriends, what's he like?" Draco didn't reply so it was up to Pansy to.

"Oh, he seemed nice, I mean, from what I could tell. And he's tiny, but like the really cute kind of tiny, he's probably about as tall as you Lauren."

"Ooh, I like him already," Lauren said. Of course she liked anyone that didn't make her feel like a munchkin.

"And he had black hair," Pansy added, "and he has the most adorable walk. It's like a cute little hop. You _have_ to see it."

"Oh I will," Lauren said, "I am so going with you tonight Draco."

"Do you have to?" Draco asked.

"Like duh," Lauren said, "Pans, do you have any dresses I could borrow?"

"Oh yeah, I've only got one that's a bit small on me but should fit you perfectly," Pansy said.

"Oh goodie," Lauren said.

"Here, come on, I'll show you." Pansy got up and quickly led Lauren out of the kitchen and to their room.

In the end they all came: Draco, Lauren, Pansy, Blaise, and Greg. Currently the five of them stood awkwardly by the entrance. Not quite sure what to do.

"Anybody wanna dance?" Lauren asked. No one seemed quite up for it.

"Well then, let's go get a drink." She led them over to the bar which was crowded with people.

"Whoa, somebody wants a drink," she noted.

"Most of them are there for the bartender," Pansy said.

"Jesus Christ," Lauren swore, "who is this guy?" The crowd parted for a second and they all clearly saw the bright smiling face of Harry Potter.

"_That's_ him? _That's_ the guy you like?" Blaise asked, stunned.

"Yeah," Draco admitted.

"Why? Is there a problem with him?" Lauren asked.

"No, he's just way out of Draco's league," Pansy replied, "I can't believe I didn't recognize him before!"

"Well you didn't exactly see his face," Lauren noted.

"Yeah, but still!" Pansy replied. "How did I totally miss it?"

"Seriously people, who is this guy?" Lauren asked.

"Harry Potter," Pansy replied.

"Wait, _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Same exact one."

"Well no wonder you're freaking out, but wait, isn't he straight?"

"Just more to add to the long list of reasons why he's way out of Draco's league," Blaise said.

"I think Draco still has a chance," Lauren said.

"Yeah right," Blaise said sarcastically, "first of all Draco's the son of Death Eaters, secondly, Draco pretty much spent his entire Hogwarts career torturing him, and thirdly, Harry Potter is straight, he's had two girlfriends."

"First of all, I don't think Harry Potter's that shallow, didn't he save Draco's life? Secondly, we've all done bad shit in our lives. And thirdly, girlfriends don't instantly mean he's straight. They could be cover girls, or he's bi. Besides, look at the way he walks. What straight man walks like that? I mean really, he practically skips!"

"Well you're hopeful," Draco grumbled. He'd always known it was a lost cause, but sometimes he liked to pretend that it wasn't. But his friends were right, it was totally a lost cause and it was pointless to dwell. Draco sighed, turning and staring at the crowd behind which he knew Harry stood. Pansy and Lauren were arguing over whether is was possible or not, with Blaise occasionally tossing comments.

"Draco," Greg said quietly, he never had been much of a talker, but since Crabbe had died he'd been even less of one, usually only speaking if he felt that whatever he had to say really needed to be said.

"Yeah?" Draco said, turning to face his friend.

"If you really like him, then you shouldn't give up," he said. And honestly, those few words were better than anything the others had said son far.

"Thanks Greg," Draco said, Greg just smiled lightly and then turned away, watching the people on the dance floor.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Draco said suddenly, standing up and leaving before they could argue.

He wandered up and down the street, the cold air felt good on his face. He tried not to think about anything, and it was going pretty good for a while there. After about half an hour of wandering around he figured it was about time to return before his friends started worrying. He was just passing by the alley next to the club when two voices caught his attention.

"Kevin, I swear I'm not seeing anyone else!" the first voice said. It was a man's voice, but slightly higher pitched and there was a tint of panic in his voice.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? Well then where do you keep on going to?" a second voice said. This one was much deeper and clearly angry.

"I can't tell you but…"

"You can't tell me because you're seeing someone else, you're cheating on me Harry. All those secrets you keep, those times you just disappear and I have no idea where you've gone and when you come back you won't tell me anything!"

"So you think I'm cheating on you? I've never done anything wrong to you in my life!"

"That's because I never know _what_ you do! You're supposed to be my boyfriend, I'm supposed to be able to trust you, ever tried trusting someone who doesn't trust you?"

"I do trust you, it's just so… complicated!"

"You always say that, you keep on saying that, but you never try to explain!"

"That's because…"

"That's because what? It's too complicated? No Harry, I'm tried of this. I won't let you play me for a fool anymore."

"Kev… please…"

"Don't even bother coming home tonight," the second voice said, "just go off to your lover."

"Kevin, I'm not…"

"Whatever Harry," the second voice said. There was silence for a moment, Draco jumped back just in time to avoid being spotted. A tall man strode out of the alley, he was clearly mad. That must have been Kevin. He walked down to a car parked across the street, getting in he quickly drove away. Draco turned back towards the alley. He had half a mind to just turn around and go back into the club but the other half of his mind won.

The figure stood under the one light bulb in the whole alley, just standing there, staring down at the floor. He looked so forlorn.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked quietly.

"Do I look okay?" the man looked up, and Draco was startled to see it was Harry. But it was clear Harry didn't care who he was. Except he wasn't bright or smiling like he usually was, he'd been crying, his cheeks were red with tear stains clearly visible. "My boyfriend, sorry, ex-boyfriend, just dumped me because he thought I was cheating on him, does it sound like I'd be okay?"

"No," Draco admitted, his mind still not quite processing the fact that Harry used the word "boyfriend." So wait, did that mean he _was_ gay? Draco shook the thought off, Harry was clearly in trouble, he shouldn't be thinking such selfish thoughts.

"Exactly, and now I don't even have a bloody home. All because I couldn't tell him about the wizarding world. I would have except I really didn't think it would have sat well with him," Harry said, the anger in his voice growing, "Imagine that conversation, where were you Harry? Oh, I was just at the ministry of magic giving testimonies that would help convict Death Eaters, no biggie. Yeah right, like he'd really believe me." Draco wasn't quite sure what to say, silence was good, right?

"And what are you even doing here?" Harry asked, "I thought you hated muggles? You don't even do anything you just sit there in that damn corner." Draco wasn't sure if he should be happy that Harry noticed him or sad that he sounded so mad about it.

"I'm just… uh…" Harry didn't even let him finish.

"Oh God, what am I even doing?" Harry groaned, "I'm sorry Draco, I really shouldn't be taking my anger out on you."

"Oh, it's fine, I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"Don't say that, now you're making me feel bad," Harry grumbled, "the world's such a bitch," Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, it is sometimes," Draco said.

"I mean, why does my life always have to be so fucking complicated, why can't I just be a normal guy, who can have a normal relationship? Just for once? But no, everything has to be fucking complicated. It's like the fates are sitting up there crackling, it's just so…" and then Harry's strength wavered, and he burst into tears. He started to fall to the ground but Draco caught him, holding him tightly against his body, keeping him up. They stood there like that, Draco letting Harry just let it all out. He softly rubbed his back and occasionally stroked his hair, trying to remember everything his mom did for him whenever he was sad. Harry eventually calmed down, his tears drying up and his cries turning to sniffles.

"Aww," Harry said softly, "I got your jacket all wet." He tentatively reached up a hand as if to brush it away. "I probably ruined it, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," Draco said, "I got it for five pounds at a Goodwill." Harry chuckled a little.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked, leaning against him.

"Because it's pointless to be mean," Draco replied, "it never gets you anywhere." He looked down at Harry who smiled lightly.

"I like that," he whispered, "it's pointless to be mean." Harry shifted slightly, supporting himself a bit more, tucking his head under Draco's chin and wrapping his arms around Draco's kneck.

"Thank you," Harry whispered quietly.

"It's fine," Draco replied. They stood there for a while longer, this time Draco just flat out stroked Harry's hair. Harry shivered a little and Draco held him even tighter.

"I was thinking," Draco said quietly, "if you wanted, since you b... well, since you don't have a home right now, you could stay with me tonight. I mean, you could have my bed and I could stay on the couch, or…"

"That sounds nice," Harry said, "I'd like that." Draco smiled.

"Will your friends wonder where you've gone?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Your friends," Harry repeated, "I saw you come in with them, will they worry about where you've gone?"

"Yeah, actually they will, I should probably get back, actually." Draco didn't have the heart to let go, but Harry pulled away before he worked up the power to do it.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked, reaching down and intertwining his fingers in Draco's hand.

"Yeah, lets," Draco replied. Tightly holding Harry's hand he led them both back to the front of the club. His friends were still by the door, exactly where they'd been when Draco had left. They were still arguing but Draco could see the topic had changed.

"Hey guys," Draco said, coming up behind them.  
>"Oh, hey Draco we were about to go out and…" Lauren trailed off, having just spotted Harry and their hands. She quickly wiped her shock away and grinned.<p>

"So, you must be Harry?" she asked. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Harry, I'm Lauren," Lauren said. Despite the fact that she was right handed she held out her left hand so that Harry wouldn't have to let go of Draco's to shake hers.

"It's nice to meet you Lauren," Harry replied, shaking her hand.

"So, um, Harry's going to stay the night with us," Draco said.

"Is he?" Lauren asked, clearly enjoying this, but probably more because she could shove it in Pansy's face. Pansy and Blaise both looked surprised, but clearly pleased. Greg just looked pleased.

"Yeah," Draco replied.

"Well then, we should probably head back home, should I set up the couch or are you two just gonna…" she trailed off, clearly waiting for one of them to fill in the blank.

"Oh, we can share," Harry said, startling Draco.

"Lovely," Lauren said, a huge grin on her face. "Sorry Harry, but we don't have a car so, you don't mind walking, do you? It's only a couple blocks."

"Walking's fine," Harry said, "I don't have a car either so I'm used to walking a lot." They walked in mostly silence back to the apartment. Pansy and Lauren chattered quietly about pointless stuff, Draco and Harry hung back a little from the main group, still holding hands. At one point a cold breeze came through, making Harry shift closer to Draco, who let go of his hand but only to wrap his arm around his shoulder. Harry just cuddled up against him. They got back to the apartment. It had three rooms, Pansy and Lauren had managed to squeeze a queen bed, which they shared, into theirs. Blaise and Greg had two doubles and Draco got a room to his own. Unfortunately he only had a double bed so he didn't know how Harry was gonna…

"Do you have something I could wear?" Harry asked, interrupting Draco from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Draco dug out some old PJs which were too small on him but were still huge on Harry. Harry quickly changed and then slid under the covers of Draco's bed, moving as far to the edge as he could. Draco slowly changed, a little self conscious as he knew Harry was watching him. As soon as he was ready he walked over to the bed, he sat down but didn't go under the blankets. Harry just stared up at him with those huge green eyes of his that made Draco want to melt.

"Are you sure you wanna…? Because I have no problem sleeping on the couch," Draco said. Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him down sideways on to the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco mumbled, pulling the blankets over him. He seriously could not believe this was actually happening.

"I don't like sleeping alone," Harry said quietly. He curled up against Draco, sighing softly. Draco just smiled, wrapping and arm around Harry he pulled him tighter to his chest.

"Goodnight Draco," Harry whispered softly.

"Goodnight Harry," Draco replied. And in no time both were asleep. And not even the coos and giggles of Pansy and Lauren who kept on peeking in at them woke them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up to green eyes and a brilliant smile.

"Good morning," Harry said quietly.

"Morning," Draco replied.

"I hate to say this," Harry said, "but you have terrible morning breath."

Draco shut his mouth, his eyes going wide, he fled for the bathroom.

"Draco!" Harry called after him, "Draco I was joking!" Harry said, entering the bathroom where Draco was already beginning to apply toothpaste to his toothbrush.

"Really, I was just kidding," Harry said, smiling, "your breath smells just fine," Draco relaxed, Harry smiles, laughing a little at Draco's reaction.

"Just one thing," Harry began, "did you know you were putting soap on your toothbrush?" Draco looked down at his hands. Crap. Smooth move Draco, his brain grumbled at him, _real_ impressive. Draco dropped both the toothbrush and the soap onto the counter.

"Oh, yeah, totally knew that, I just wanted to see if you'd catch it," he replied. Harry gave him a look.

"So, are you hungry?" Draco asked.

"Starved," Harry replied.

"Great, lets go get you some food," Draco walked out of the bathroom, heading for the door, Harry caught up to him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Draco smiled. He lead them both to the kitchen were Lauren was singing loudly and making eggs. Pansy was already seated at the counter, reading the paper. She looked up as Harry and Draco entered, noticing their hands she just smiled and turned back towards the paper.

Lauren continued viciously massacring (and not in the good way) whatever song she was singing.

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN I'LL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL YOU LOVE ME, PAPA- PAPARAZZI!"

"Lauren, could you please turn it down?" Draco asked. Lauren didn't hear him.

"Lauren!" Draco said louder. Lauren stopped, turning to face him.

"Oh, I didn't see you two there, what's up?"

"Could you not sing so loudly?" Draco asked.

"Aww, but I like singing," Lauren said.

"Yeah, just not so loudly," Draco asked, Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled, "and I finished your eggs." She put out a pan on the counter. Draco sat down, quickly serving himself, harry following suit.

"So, the boys already left," Pansy said, her eyes not leaving her paper, "and me and us girls are going to go shopping today, so you two have the whole day to yourself."

"Great!" Harry said cheerfully. Both Lauren and Pansy smirked at his response. Draco had a feeling they'd had it all planned. Well, not Harry. But the girls were definitely plotting something. Pansy put her paper down and picked up her purse.

"You're leaving now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you two lovebirds to wake up," Pansy replied, "c'mon Lauren."

"Coming!" Lauren half sang, dropping the now empty pan of eggs into the kitchen sink. Grabbing her purse she followed after Pansy, calling over her shoulder, "don't forget to clean the kitchen, and don't forget to feed yourself either! Later!" Draco heard the door open and then close, and they were alone.

"They're awful funny," Harry said, being the first one to speak.

"Yeah, they're like that," Draco said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged, "I dunno, we would watch some telly or something." Harry smiled.

"That sounds great!" Draco grinned, happy that his idea pleased Harry. They put their now empty plates of eggs in the sink and moved to the living room. They ended up watching cartoons, as those were the only good things on in the morning. Harry curled up against Draco. It wasn't until their third episode of Spongebob that Harry spoke up.

"So, are you going to kiss me or not?"

"What?" Draco looked down at Harry, only to find the boy gazing up at him.

"Do you really need me to repeat myself?" Harry asked, pushing himself up so that they were face to face.

"No, I was just, uh, caught off guard."

"Well, are you going to kiss me?" Harry asked.

"Umm…"

"You do _want_ to, right? I mean, I haven't just been misreading you or anything, right?" Harry looked at Harry, before finally shaking his head. Harry looked pleased at his response.

"You look a little stunned," Harry noted.

"You're rather forward," Draco replied. Harry shrugged.

"You're going to learn an awful lot about me Draco Malfoy," Harry replied, "and don't worry, I get much more forward than this. I figure, the only way I'm ever going to get anything is by asking for it, so, are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Well, I guess… um…" Draco trailed off. It wasn't that he didn't like Harry, because he definitely did. It was also clear to Draco that Harry that the cute little guy who likes to cuddle thing was probably an act, but strangely, he didn't mind. He looked into Harry's eyes, both of them shining with a strange wildness. He liked it, that was for sure, he just wasn't sure what to do with it. Harry sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh you're hopeless," he said, grinning, before leaning in and kissing Draco flat on the lips.

It was the wildest thing Draco could have ever imagined. Harry's lips were soft, but he wasn't gentle, not in the slightest. The kiss was rough, and full of passion, and just flat out perfect. Draco moaned, he could feel Harry smile against his lips. They didn't break apart until they needed air.

"That was amazing," Draco breathed, Harry smirked.

"That wasn't the half of it," he said.

"We've got all day," Draco replied, and this time, it was his turn.

I only posted this because it sounded like some of you wanted more, so here's a little more. I'm not very fond of chapter fics, so I think I'm going to leave it a two-shot. I felt kind of bad for setting the story as 'not complete' and not putting any kind of one-shot disclaimer on it, so all you lovely readers deserved it. And I still enjoyed writing it. Hope you don't mind, I got some hot kissing in there, that's good, right? And don't mind Harry's split personality, I kind of always figured that if he were real and gay, he'd be the kind of person that was more like a man behind the curtain type of bottom. Controlling others and getting them to control him. Difficult to explain, but I was kind of trying to show it. You know, he does the sweet little innocent thing around others, gaining their trust, but then going wild when it's just him and Draco because he knows he doesn't need to try to get Draco to like him, because Draco already does. And then trying to get Draco to be the one to initiate the kiss, but finally getting impatient and just kissing the blonde himself.


End file.
